


Free Fallin'

by AngstPuppy (TKShaw)



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: First Times, M/M, Multiple Partners, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 08:23:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/795999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TKShaw/pseuds/AngstPuppy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can Blair take a chance and make a fantasy come true?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Free Fallin'

## Free Fallin'

by AngstPuppy

Author's website:  <http://sweetsorrow.populli.net/index.htm>

None of the boys are mine, but if they werephewok, I'm back. They belong to someone else and I'm not making any money off of this.

As always for Patt and Lisa and the rest of the Mongoosians. You all rock!

* * *

I wanna free fall out into nothin'  
Gonna leave this world for a while  
And I'm free I'm free fallin'  
Yeah I'm free-free fallin' 

Tom Petty 

He felt the tall man's eyes upon him across the smoky room. Crystal blue and shining they pierced the gloom of the club and drilled sensation straight to his cock. Another man came up next to the blue eyed god, this one even taller and more muscular that the first with skin the color of night. He got right into blue eye's personal space. They obviously knew each other well. He sighed. *Well, there goes another one. * Then he shuddered as he felt the gaze of the tall black man zero in on him also. Both sets of eyes, chocolate brown and crystal ice, held him and commanded him. 

"Come to us." 

He could no more refuse that command than he could stop breathing. His feet were taking him forward before his brain registered the movement. He was panting before he even made it to them. He could feel their gazes on him like fingers, taunting and teasing. All this and he didn't even know if it was him they really wanted. Then he looked up. Twin flames burned into him. He should be burnt to a crisp, mere ashes on the floor of this quickly over-heating barroom. Instead, his own heat flared, burning brighter, reaching for the fire within these two. The black man turned to his companion, a question in his eyes. His friend nodded once and reached out a hand to touch their new companion's hair, his fingers feather soft on the springy curls. His mind and body instinctively knew that touch, wanted more of it. He was relieved when the hand in his hair went under it and with a strong grip on the back of his neck turned him and sent him on his way ahead of them to the door. 

Surprisingly they didn't head toward a vehicle, but kept walking down the sidewalk. He soon realized that they were headed to a hotel situated halfway between the better and seedier parts of Cascade. One where no questions would be asked as long as the bill was paid beforehand. 

They went up a set of dimly lit stairs to an equally dim hallway. The man with his hand on his neck brought them both to the side as his friend fished a key out his pocket and went to open a nondescript door. The man holding him in place looked down and for the first time smiled just a bit. 

"I'm Jim. That's Simon," he said in a smooth, but obviously controlled voice. 

"B-b..." He cleared his throat as he felt a flush creep up his face. 

"I'm Blair." 

Jim's smile widened and though it was muted, the sparkle in his eyes covered a bubbling humor trying valiantly not to rise to the surface. Simon got the door open and turned back to look at the other two. 

"Well?" Simon's voice was perfectly suited to him, dark and smooth and rich sounding. 

Blair knew he was being given a chance to back out to turn and walk away from these two men who were so much bigger and probably a good bit stronger than him. He walked past Simon and through the door. 

The room was just as dingy as what he had seen of the rest of the hotel. There were no pretensions here. One large bed, a nightstand and a chair. It was nothing but a place for illicit trysts, fleeting meetings of needy bodies whose desires could not stand the illumination of daylight. 

It was perfect. 

He heard Jim close and lock the door, the click of the lock absurdly loud in the silence that was only broken by the beating of his own heart. Looking up at the mountain of a man standing in front of him, he nearly gasped at what he saw in Simon's eyes. There was lust there yes, dilating the eyes and flushing the cheeks an even darker color. But beneath the lust, hidden as if the big man was afraid to let it show there was an almost fierce tenderness. _This man wants me_ he thought to himself. _Not just some whore picked up in a bar for an hour's good time, he wants me. How could I have missed that?_ He looked over his shoulder at Jim, now leaning with feline grace against the wall beside the door. His arms were folded across his chest, long legs crossed at the ankle. He looked bemused, as if he were only a spectator at the complex game being played out between the other two. He remembered how Jim had explained this to him, how their cocks had hardened at the conversation, how the sex afterward had been wild and animalistic. 

"He wants you and the thought of seeing you and him together, of both of us being with you, well let's just say it can make walking through the bullpen difficult. It's as simple as that Chief. But it's your call. If you say no, it won't be brought up again. But if you say yes...." Blair had thought about it long and hard. When he realized that he did get hard thinking about it, he knew he had his answer. And so it had become a game, set against the backdrop of a seedy pick up bar. If he wanted this, what ever this was, be there at a certain time and....let himself be picked up. And he did. Because he could not get the idea of it out of his mind, the idea of being taken by these two powerful men. The idea of being used, of being taken to a place he'd never been before. Of letting go in a situation where it would be safe to do so. Of free fallin'. With these two he wouldn't have to fear the heights and the depths....... 

He turned back to Simon just in time to see him reach out. Those large hands reached for him, sank into his hair and held him still as the dark head lowered to take his mouth in a searing kiss. Blair had known already that Simon was a passionate man. It saturated everything he did, it was who he was. Why he didn't realize that this would seep over into sexual passion was beyond him. Simon was devouring him, body and soul, with one kiss. He began to wonder if he was going to survive this night. If he didn't the mortician was going to have a hell of a time getting the smile off of his face. 

He brought trembling hands up to the buttons of Simon's shirt. He had to feel skin. He had to know whether this man was as hot on the outside as the inside of his mouth. As he navigated the buttons, Simon's tongue navigated his mouth, searching out each secret crevice with a talent he had only known in one other man, and that man stood watching them. Finally the buttons surrendered. Oh, yes. Hot. Hot satin over smooth warm steel. 

Blair smoothed his hands up over Simon's chest, pausing to run his thumbs over already hardened nipples. He felt and heard the gasp the big man gave at the slight stimulation. Oh. My. Simon was proving to be nearly as responsive as Jim. Heaven help him. 

Simon broke the kiss, leaving Blair gasping for breath, and leaned back to unbutton the cuffs of his shirt and pull it off. He then proceeded to slowly unbutton Blair's ever present flannel smoothing his hand over each inch of furred chest as it was revealed. Once he had the shirt open, he simply looked for a moment. Blair felt his blood race from everywhere in his body to his groin at the heat in that gaze. 

"Furry thing, aren't you?" 

Blair's reply took more air than he had at the moment, and came out quite raspy. "Does that bother you?" 

"Not a damn bit." 

"Good." 

Simon took Blair by the shoulders and started walking him backwards. He wasn't quite aware of this until his back met Jim's front because Simon's mouth had resumed its' plunder. He felt Jim's hands unbutton the cuffs of his shirt and then come up and pull the shirt down his arms. One hand came up to push the curls off of his neck and he felt Jim's mouth on his skin, tongue licking it's way to his ear and laving the outside before dipping in. Cooler air wafted across his chest as Simon dropped to his knees in front of him. Each leg was lifted as Simon carefully removed his shoes and socks, then ran his hands up his jean clad legs, his thumb nails lightly tracing upwards on either side of the erection threatening to burst through the front of his pants. Jim's warm breath whispered in his ear, "We're gonna eat you up babe." And his own reply was pulled from him, "yessss...." 

Simon's hands were at his belt now, undoing it and pulling it slowly through the loops. He vaguely heard it clink as it hit the floor somewhere to the left of them. His eyes were closed, the better to feel the sensations of two sets of hands on him, one set running through the hair on his chest, pausing every once in a while to tweak nipples he thought would simply shatter from the hardness of their points. The other set of hands was massaging his thighs, keeping them spread and his body just off balance enough that he had to keep leaning back on Jim. Just as Jim made another pass at the nipple with the ring in it, pulling gently but firmly, Simon mouthed him through his jeans, soft wet heat traveling through the material to his aching cock. His back arched involuntarily and a guttural moan was wrenched from him. Taking the opportunity, Simon unbutton Blair's jeans and slowly unzipped them, careful of the erection that popped out to greet him at its' release. He had gone commando, knowing how much it turned Jim on, hoping it would be a turn on for Simon too. It seemed to, if Simon's low "mmmmm..." of pleasure was anything to judge by. Simon slid his pants down his legs and off of him, sending them the way of the belt. Blair's feelings of vulnerability, and arousal, went up a notch when he realized that he was now completely naked between the two men, one who was completely clothed at his back, and one who was still mostly clothed in front of him. He rubbed his ass back against Jim's clothed crotch, just to remind himself that this was real, and heard another chuckle rumble up from Jim's chest. 

Just then he felt a wet, warm, amazing sensation as Simon drew his tongue up along his cock. He only had a second to sharply inhale before his straining shaft was engulfed in that hot, hot mouth. He instinctively lunged forward, trying to get more of himself into that sweet inferno. He felt Jim's hands move down his sides and around his hips, to splay on either side, just over his hipbones. His Sentinel held him strongly, trapping him between hands and hips not letting him move while Simon's mouth brought exquisite torture to him. He heard Jim's whispering voice in his ear once more. 

"Simon's one of the best cocksuckers in the world babe. Just lean back and enjoy." 

Blair had just enough presence of mind to turn his head and look up into his lover's eyes and gasp out, "How do youuuuuooooohhhh!" His ability to form coherent words had been taken from him as Simon gently rolled his balls in one hand while flicking his tongue in just a certain way. His vision went white as his body went rigid and he shot down Simon's throat, certain that his brain was following his cum into that talented mouth. He collapsed back onto Jim with a whispered "fuuuuuuuckkkk...." 

Simon came gracefully to his feet and peered into Blair's face, concern warring with a certain amount of smugness in his eyes. "Not yet," he punctuated his next words with feather soft kisses to Blair's forehead, eyelids and nose, "but, very...very...soon." Blair's legs had given out with the powerful orgasm he had just had. Simon's husky promise did nothing to solidify them. Thus, he really couldn't complain when Jim lifted him up with one arm under his shoulders and one under his knees and carried him to the bed. He was set in the center of the bed with much care, Jim giving him a kiss on the head before he backed away to stand next to Simon. Both men began to remove their clothes but were stopped short when Blair piped up from the bed. 

"So, Jim. How is it that you know how good Simon is at that? And you are very, very good at that Simon." 

"Why thank you Blair." Blair grinned when he heard a dull 'thwack' as Jim smacked Simon on the arm. "Kid gave me a compliment Jim, I was taught good manners, unlike some people..." 

"Simon?" 

"Hmmm?" 

"You've had my cock in your mouth, do you think you could stop calling me kid now?" 

Simon's rich laugh boomed out of him and filled the small room. "Sure thing, k...um Blair." 

Blair grinned again at Simon, then turned a slightly less happy face to his Sentinel. "So, Jim...?" 

Jim's face began to close down, even as he flushed and glanced at Simon. The taller man came up behind him and wrapped his arms around him and lay his head on Jim's shoulder for just a moment, before raising his head and looking at Blair. "It's not Jim's fault Blair. I asked him not to tell you." 

"That you and he had been lovers?" 

Simon looked at Jim, and saw him nod stiffly, one quick jerk of his head in agreement if not acceptance. "Yeah. Off and on for about a year. It was over before you even showed up. I always knew he didn't love me..." 

Jim's head flew up, his eyes zeroing in on Simon's face. "That's not true, Simon! I..." Jim panicked, reaching a hand towards the man on the bed, head turning back and forth between him and the man standing behind him. "Chief, I," he brought his hands up to cover his face. "Oh, shit." 

Blair knew that he had to get this situation back on track, or major damage could be done at this moment to the friendship and love between the three of them. He raised himself up on his knees, but stayed on the bed, not going toward or touching the other two men. He spoke to Jim first, soft and low, Guide voice firmly in place. 

"Jim, love, it's OK. Though I would have like to have known, this was something private, between you and Simon, none of my business really." He watched as Simon brought his big hands up to Jim's shoulders and started gently massaging them and knew if he could just convince Jim, that everything was going to be ok. "I knew you weren't a blushing virgin when we got together, and neither was I. I don't doubt your love for me and you shouldn't doubt mine for you. Besides, how you can think of anything else right now with that gorgeous man's hands on you is beyond me. Simon, get his clothes off and get both of your beautiful asses over here." 

Simon leaned over Jim's shoulder and in a stage whisper asked, "Who's the boss here, anyway?" Jim turned his head to look into his friend's eyes and with a wry grin asked; "Who's the only one who's gotten off?" Simon snickered and untucked Jim's shirt from his jeans and proceeded to strip it off over his head. After tossing the shirt away, Simon leaned over and licked a path from Jim's shoulder to just behind his ear. One hand came around and cupped Jim's bulging groin while the other came up to sweep across the slightly smaller man's chest stopping at the nipples and gracing each in turn with small pinches and tugs. Blair could hear Jim's low moan as he arched his back and bent his head to the side to give Simon access to more of his neck. Simon took the opportunity given him, and placed small biting kisses down and back up the long pale expanse. When he reached Jim's ear once more, he gave the lobe a quick nibble and then spoke into it, softly in deference to Sentinel hearing, but still loud enough for Blair to hear. 

"I'm going to fuck that pretty ass of his while you hold him open for me. Are you ready for that Jim?" He moved his hand over Jim's still covered erection, prompting a moan and a hissed 'shit, yeah...' from Jim. Blair didn't realize that there were moans coming from his own mouth until he found his hands on his cock. He stroked himself gently, not wanting to lose it before the other two even made it to the bed. He watched as Simon's deft fingers went to work and in seconds had Jim's belt undone and his jeans open and down over his hips. Jim toed his shoes off and stepped out of the jeans and kicked them away and in one swift movement turned in Simon's arms grabbed his head and laid a patented Ellison "I'm going to make sure all your dental work is up to code" lip lock on him. While performing this service, Jim made a quick job of getting Simon's pants and boxers below his hips and then sank to his knees to quickly divest him of footwear and the rest of it. With Jim on his knees Blair caught his first glimpse of Simon in all his glory. And glorious it was. Simon was a monument in all ways, sleek dark satin, smooth and infinitely touchable. 

Jim seemed to flow back up Simon's body and Blair was able to enjoy the contrast of Simon's large dark hands grasping and squeezing the pale mounds of Jim's ass cheeks for a moment before Jim broke the clinch and led Simon to the bed. Jim slid in behind Blair and pulled the smaller man back towards him while Simon crawled to them from the foot of the bed. Blair reached up and took off Simon's glasses, handing them back to Jim without looking, confident that Jim would find a place for them. Blair himself was too busy deciding where to strike first on the body coming toward him. There was just so much of Simon to choose from. He reached up and ran a hand down the large man's chest, down and down until he reached the straining cock between those powerful thighs. Lunging forward he latched on to one of Simon's nipples and began to suck in tandem with the stroking of the cock in his hand. He felt a hand in his hair and found himself looking up into Simon's eyes as his head was firmly drawn back, his throat exposed. He had a brief moment to wonder if it was surrender if you gave yourself willingly to the predator before both men struck with lips and teeth on either side of his throat and neck. There were hands also, down his arms, across his chest, between his thighs, caressing his balls and cock. He was being devoured, just as Jim had promised and it was the most intense moment in his long sexual history. His ever active mind threw the lines of a song from a midnight cult classic at him: 

"...give yourself over to absolute pleasure... swim the warm waters of sins of the flesh..." 

and he almost laughed out loud as he let go, completely and utterly, giving himself up totally to the two men who held all parts of him captive. He heard himself begging; a reedy whisper that trembled in time with his over stimulated body but couldn't stop it. 

"Please, please...uhhh...need...oh.....pleeeeeeeease..." 

Jim and Simon both petted him, settling him with soothing tones and comforting words and yet the fire in his veins still raged. "Easy, easy..." Leaning back, Jim took Blair with him to lay half sitting half reclining as Simon left the bed for a moment. The empty space in front of him made him feel bereft, and Blair had time for a fleeting thought that everything had changed. Not only the physical, but the emotional dynamics of this...relationship had shifted, and not just for one night. "simon..." And the big man was back, quickly laying a tube to the side and putting his hands back on Blair, murmuring soft sounds of reassurance. What he had just discovered made Blair gasp and he twisted his head around so that he could look into Jim's eyes. He saw understanding and acceptance there and relief washed through him. Jim bent and brushed his lips across Blair's, and whispered to him. "I know, baby. It's ok. We'll talk about it later." Blair smiled and turned to lean back against Jim and gave himself over once more. 

Simon leaned over and to the side to capture Jim's mouth while still stroking Blair's body. Blair could feel Jim's hard cock throbbing against his lower back and knew that this intense connection included all three of them, a closed circuit of sensation that looped over and over through the bodies writhing on the bed. Simon's mouth left Jim's and began a sucking nibbling path from Blair's shoulder, down his chest to delve into his navel imitating the act that was soon to be with his tongue in that depression. Blair groaned and arched his back, needing, wanting more of the exquisite torture. Simon slid his hands under Blair's thighs and gently pushed them back towards Blair's chest and held them there until Blair felt Jim's hands come down and replace Simon's. His long fingers brushed either side of Blair's cleft and gently spread the round globes, exposing the tiny pucker that eagerly awaited Simon's touch. He didn't have to wait long, in mere moments he felt a long wet finger passing over his hole, smoothing lube there and teasing the needy flesh. When that finger finally slid into him, Blair swore he felt his sigh echoed by the other two men. 

In and out the maddening finger went, only making Blair want more. When a second finger joined the first, Blair tried his damnedest to ride down on them but he was held in place by Jim's hands. He whimpered in protest and was rewarded by one of those long fingers brushing his prostate and he arched his back with a shout. 

"Simon! Nownownownownownow..." The fingers left him and he didn't even have time to protest before he felt Simon's hard slick cock nudging at him. He took a deep breath, let it out slowly and opened his eyes to look up into Simon's face just as the big man entered him in a long, excruciatingly slow glide that didn't stop until he felt balls resting against his ass. 

Full. He was so achingly, wondrously full. Full of Simon and surrounded by Jim and he had never felt anything so completely right in his life. He felt a drop of sweat hit his chest and looked up in time to see and hear Simon grind out "Ready?" between clenched teeth. Even now the man, so much like Jim, was making sure he was ok. He smiled and said breathlessly; "Been ready man, move!" And like a switch had been thrown, Simon moved, pulling out until only the head of his cock remained within Blair and then sliding once more back in. Again and again he pumped into Blair, each thrust coming faster and harder. 

"Oh, god...yes, Simon...do it. Fuck meeeeeeeee..." His eyes rolled back in his head and Blair felt Jim's arms tighten around him. He heard himself chanting both men's names and heard Jim's husky voice in his ear. "That's it baby, let go. Beautiful...god, both of you so beautiful." He felt a hot wetness at his back and knew that Jim was right there with them, taking his pleasure from theirs. Simon's hand came down between them and stroked his cock once, twice and then he was there and Simon was there and the shouts of both of them must have hurt the Sentinel's delicate ears but no one was complaining. He felt Simon shuddering as he emptied himself in Blair and then all was quiet except for the panting breaths of three men trying to get oxygen into overworked lungs. 

Simon pulled gently out of Blair, eliciting a small moan from the still quivering man. Blair looked over to where Simon had collapsed beside them. He lifted a weak hand and ran it down Simon's back and Simon opened one eye and smiled at him, but stayed silent. Blair knew they needed to get up, get cleaned up and leave, but he also knew that they had to somehow get Simon to the loft with them. There was so much to be said, to be asked and discussed. He knew that what this was didn't belong in dingy hotel rooms any longer. He smiled and rested a moment, jut a moment, to relish the fact that he had let go, to be caught not by two arms, but by four. He was no longer free fallin', he was safe, captured in the arms of love. 

* * *

End Free Fallin' by AngstPuppy: sweetsorrow@populli.net

Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
